the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagayaku (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"This has been a long winter, and looks like it will never end." Background Kagayaku was a young dragon, barely out of adolescence, when he first discovered the clan. The youngest of his siblings, he was quick to leave his birth clan in the depths of the Viridian Labrynth, preferring to brave the wilderness of the area around rather than stay in the clan. It was not that he had a poor experience there, but he sensed very early on that it was not the place that he wanted to spend the rest of his life. His travels took him far further than he had expected, almost to the far side of the continent, where he stumbled into a cave containing several other dragons in what was the beginning of Fukutsu no Seishin. Initially apologetic and attempting to leave, he was told by KetsuekiRyuu and Kanshi that if he wished, he was more than welcome to at the very least shelter from the winter with them. He accepted the offer, repaying their kindness by accompanying Hoseki into the coliseum and learning to fight alongside her. He was never officially welcomed into the clan, but then he did not need to be. By the time the winter had passed he was firmly ingrained in the centre of the clan and neither he, nor any of the other dragons, had any inclination to leave. Personality He makes an effort to get on with everyone and as such is a popular member of the clan. He loves playing with the younger dragons and can often be found giving them rides on his back as he walks around, although he refuses to fly with someone on his back for fear of dropping them. He will catch the spirals that randomly fall asleep in the sky if need be, although it is not something he is overly confident in. The pride of his breed is ingrained within him, but he rebels against it in most cases, with only the Pearlcatchers stretching his patience, Shimizu in particular. He is a natural leader, but to KetsuekiRyuu’s annoyance refuses to do anything without consulting her first as he recognises her as the true leader of the clan. Role Within The Clan Kagayaku is one of the clan’s two main warriors and therefore spends most of his time in the coliseum battling against the various creatures there in order to bring back various things for the clan, from familiars to stray items collected after fights. When he is not battling, he can be found helping look after any hatchlings, patrolling the lair’s borders for threats alongside the wardens, or really anything that he thinks will be useful. Appearance One of the largest dragons in the clan, Kagayaku is widely accepted to be one of the more handsome members, although he has only taken two mates and has no intention of taking another now that he has found Sangosho. He wears no clothes, or any ornamentation at all, having tried some things and finding them awkward and ungainly. The only change he has made to his appearance is, with the help of the mages within the clan, the okapi that replaced what was once a basic gene. Abilities Magic Although being directly descended, like all his breed, from the Lightweaver, he has no talent for magic and prefers to leave that to those that can, although there are times that the greenery in the area assists him as he needs it. He puts that down to luck and the little bit of Arcane magic around him playing up. Mêlée Kagayaku is physically very strong, a strength that he uses to pull his opponents to the ground and pin them. His endurance is one of the greatest in the clan, and he is respected by all for his fighting prowess. Relationships Hoseki His fighting partner in the coliseum, he considers her to be a close friend. There is certainly a high bond of trust between them forged from months fighting side by side. They know each other’s style extremely well and have learnt to read the other better than almost anyone else has. This trust helped greatly when he and Kikai, Hoseki’s Charge, spent a couple of months mated before realising that there was a better match for the both of them. Kikai For a time the two of them were mates, although they have since parted amiably. Despite this, she still likes to take rides on his back and the two of them can often be seen talking together as good friends. Trivia * Kagayaku (輝く) is Japanese for shining * Kagayaku was one of the first two dragons in the clan to reach level 25 Category:Warrior Category:Nature Dragon Category:Imperial Category:Male